New Path, New Love
by Tikaru-4354
Summary: Love is something that we share with a special someone. That is what our Nazo is about to expereince with a hedgehog he never met, but is familiar in a way. Now he is mixed with feelings of vengence against Sonic while feeling love for a certain hedgehog.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Clouds covered the moon as a lone hedgehog walked in the forest, having no destination. He carried a light-blue emerald and it glowed a little bit, glowing up the area the hedgehog was in. His green eyes scanned the area in hopes of finding what he's looking for. He stopped as his ears twiched, hearing something off in the distance. He looked around as he tried to find out where the noise was coming from. Then up ahead, he saw a lightning bolt go into the sky. The emerald then glowed brightly, signaling that something was near by with a lot of energy. Even the hedgehog sensed a lot of energy, and this was different from what he usually senses with his enemies. Out of curiosity, he ran in the direction of which he saw the lightning bolt.

He stopped in the shadows of the forest when a lightning bolt nearly hit him. He turned to the direction of which the lightning bolt came from and saw two figures attacking each other. He could see that one was carrying a purple emerald while the other was carrying a sword of some kind. The figure that has the emerald began to glow in a purple aura as it was surrounded by what appeared to be Chaos Spears.

"Chaos Spear!" The figure shouted and the spears went for the other figure.

"Fire Alpha!" The other figure shouted and a flame came out of his hand. The fire went straight for the spears. The two attacks collided and created an explotion, sending trees toppling. Before the attacks exploded, the hedgehog that was hidding saw that the one who unleashed the fire was a dark gray hedgehog and the one that had the purple emerald was a ocean blue hedgehog.

The hedgehog that was hidding hold his ground as the trees were removed from the roots and toppled over by the intensity that the two attacks brought. After everything settled, the hiding hedgehog noticed that a circle of fire surrounded the two battling hedgehogs. The dark gray hedgehog held his sword out while the ocean hedgehog held her emerald. "I'm not going to let you get away from killing my family, Eclipse!" The ocean hedgehog said in anger.

"You still think that I was the one that murdered your family? Upon what evidence says that I did?" The dark hedgehog named Eclipse asked coolly.

"You know damn well that my parents were murdered by being burned alive. And here you are, using fire attacks that was used to kill my family." The ocean hedgehog answered.

"I know that your father was strong in water attacks, but yet he wasn't strong enough to protect his family."

"Are you saying that your the one that killed them?"

"No, but there is someone else in this world that can use fire attacks, and his attacks are a lot stronger than mine."

"Liar!" The ocean hedgehog said as she held the purple emerald tightly, making it glow. "You're making excuses to get away with murder. Well that's not going to work with me." The ocena blue hedgehog then began to glow in a red aura. "Chaos Blast!" Then a red explostion happened between the two battling hedgehogs and sent them flying. It also sent the hiding hedgehog away too.

The hedgehog was hidding managed to grab hold of a branch and swinged himself into the air. He flew back the area and saw that the flames were out, but the ashes were left behind. He landed in the circle and looked around. He heard rustling in the bushes behind him and he turned, just in tme to see a lone Chaos Spear come at him. He flipped backwards and saw the hedgehog with the purple emerald stepping out the bushes, holding her left shoulder.

The clouds departed and the full moon shined down on them. The battling hedgehog has ocean blue fur with a hint of sea green and emerald eyes. She wore a purple shirt that was scratched over near the shoulder and sides, jeans that had burnt marks on them, and black shoes. She carried the purple emerald in her left hand, and she wore a charm on her right wrist. The ocean hedgehog stared at the ghostly, light-blue hedgehog and into his green eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" The ocean hedgehog asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The ghostly hedgehog said as he crossed his arms. The emerald that he had floated around him. "I believe that you have something that belongs to me."

"What? This emerald? Sorry pal, but my friend gave it to me so, I'm not going to give it up that easily. Besides, I'm already in a bad mood, and you don't want to get caught in my Chaos Blast."

"I already was." The ghostly hedgehog said. "That was one hell of an attack, but needs to be controlled more."

"Are you insulting my attacks?" The ocean hedgehog asked as a vain came to her head. "For your information, I was trained by the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, and I don't think he would like someone like you to insult him by insulting his apprentice."

The name shocked the ghostly hedgehog and wonder came to him. _If she was trained by that meldsome hedgehog, then that explains why she could do Chaos Spear and Chaos Blast. But still, there's something about this girl that's so familiar._ The hedgehog thought.

Before anyone of them could say a word, a new voice shouted a distance away. "Ashley, where are you?" The voice sounded irritated and the ghostly hedgehog knew who that voice belonged to.

"Speak of that hedgehog." The ocean hedgehog said as she looked over her shoulder. She then turned back to the ghostly hedgehog. "Love to continue chatting, but I need to get going." With that, the hedgehog left.

_"By the way, my name's Ashley the Hedgehog."_ A voice said in the other hedgehog. He figured it was telepathy.

_"Mine's Nazo."_ The ghostly hedgehog said before flying into the night sky, heading his own way. He suddenly felt something inside him as he thought of something he never thought before. _"Hope we meet again sometime soon."_

_"Me too."_ Ashley's voice responded back.


	2. Talk of Family

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Sonic or gang. I only own the OC, Ashley the Hedgehog. I also don't own the attacks used in the mother series, they belong to Mother 3 which belong to nintendo. I just thought it would be more interesting to have a little something from the best games made by nintendo. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One- Talk of Family

A week has past since that night and Nazo couldn't help but think of the ocean blue hedgehog. Everytime he would think of her, his heart would start pounding and the ghostly hedgehog wouldn't know why. He tired to take his mind off of her by training or by looking for the Chaos Emeralds, but it wouldn't work. And what's even stranger for him, is that he feels as if he know's the girl from somewhere before. He wanted answers, but he wouldn't know where to look. However; he was certain that Ashley wouldn't know because of her age. And if she did know him, she would've gave out a sign that night.

_"Where have I seen her before?_" Nazo asked himself as he stared at the blue sky. Then he suddenly saw an image of Ashley in the sky. He shook his head to clear the image. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?" Nazo jumped down from the tree he was in and walked in a random direction. "It's the samething everyday since that night. I can't stop thinking of her." He then felt his heart beating faster and faster when he sensed a familiar energy. _"Could it be her?"_

"Could it be who?" A familiar girl voice asked. Nazo looked up, but he was pinned to the ground by the hedgehog he was hoping for. "You really need to keep your guard up. You never know who might attack you." Ashley said with a smile as she got off the ghostly hedgehog.

"Like this?" Nazo then tackled the ocean hedgehog and the two rolled down the hill they were close by. They reached the base and Ashley was on top of Nazo again.

"Pinned again." Ashley laughed.

"Okay, you can get off now." Nazo said as he tried to get up, but Ashley wasn't going to let him.

"No I think I stay sitting. This is more comfortable than sitting on the ground."

"For you! I'm started to get dirt in my quills and branches in my back." Nazo complained. Since when did he started acting childish?

"Alright, Mr. Cranky. Don't have to yell." Ashley said as she got off. Nazo sat up and his back was hurting. Ashley saw this and went over to check.

"I don't need help." Nazo protested, but it didn't work.

"It's better to be safe than sorry. Now hold still so I can get the dirt out of ya'." Ashley said as she started to rub the dirt out.

"I told you I don't-" But before Nazo could finish, he was actually started to feel better and he felt blood boiling at Ashley's soft touch. He even felt himself blushing. It didn't take a minuet for Ashley to get all the dirt out.

"Better now?" Ashley asked. She noticed that Nazo was silent. She moved to the front side and noticed that Nazo was in daze. "Nazo? You-hoo, Earth to Nazo." Ashley waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, Daze Boy, snap out of it will ya'?" Ashley said as she snapped her finger in Nazo's ear, causing him to jump a little. "Dude, you okay?'

"I'm fine." Nazo said, but he was lying a bit. His heart was beatting fast as Ashley was close to him.

"That's good." Ashley sighed a relief.

"Hey, you said that you were Shadow's apprentice a week ago, right?" Nazo asked out the question that came from nowhere.

"Yeah, but he's doing a mission of G.U.N and won't be back till nightfall, meaning I don't have to do any Chaos Blast training."

"So you mean that you have a whole day of bordem, don't you?" Nazo asked.

"Yeah, and I hate bordem." Ashley looked up at the sky. She then realized something. "Why did you ask?"

That caught Nazo off guard. "W-well..." He was lost with words.

"You wanna hang out?" Ashley asked.

"Uh...Sure, I don't have anything better to do." Nazo answered.

"Great. Come on, let's go to Station Square." Ashley said as she stood up. Nazo stood up and Ashley immedietly raced off at great speed.

"Damn she's fast." Nazo said as she ran after her. _"You idiot, what were you thinking? You're suppose to find the seven Chaos Emeralds so you can get rid of the blue rat, Sonic."_ Nazo mentally smacked himself in the back of the head as he caught up with Ashley. "Where did you learn to run fast like that?"

"My friend, Sonic." Ashley answered. "He and Shadow don't get along too well but their rivalry blows over when they need to help each other out. They both agreed that Shadow would teach me Chaos attacks while Sonic teach me his own attacks. Do you have any attacks?"

"I have Chaos attacks like Shadow's, and I can be able to sense other people's energies, like yours." Nazo answered.

"You need to teach me that one. I can only sense energies from the Chaos Emerald if I have one with me. That's how I was able to find you."

"That explains how I was able to sense you."

The two ran to the city of Station Square and they stopped at the entrence. Many humans were in the city, minding their own buisness or talking with each other. Nazo looked around to see if he could find a blue hedgehog. He wasn't here. Nazo let out a sigh of relief and was confused of why he was relieved.

"Don't stand there like a lamp post, come on." Ashley grabbed hold of Nazo's arm and dragged him on the sidewalk. Nazo noticed that her would were gone and that her clothes were stiched back together. It was no wonder why that she was in a good mood other than that Shadow wasn't here to bother them.

"So where are we going?" Nazo asked as he was to Ashley's left side.

"We're going to grab some lunch first. Is that okay?" Ashley asked.

"Sure." Nazo said as his stomache growled. He has really changed over the past week, he never acted this way before until he met Ashley.

The two stopped at an outdoor restraunt and a waiter took them to a small table. After giving them their menus, the waiter left the two alone. Nazo couldn't help but stare at Ashley after the waiter left, but when Ashley's ears twiched, Nazo looked down at the menu. He decided to have a small salad and he put his menu down. He notcied that Ashley already decided what she was going to have and her menu was already down on the table. Nazo figured that they might as well start up a conversation.

"So how did you end up being Shadow's apprentice?" He asked, shocking the ocean hedgehog.

"Well, we both share something in common." Ashley answered. Nazo noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Like what?"

"We...both had our families murdered. He lost his creator, Gerald Robotnick, and his 'sister', Maria Robotnick. They were both killed 50 years ago by G.U.N because they thought that Shadow was a weapon and they wanted him captured. Sadly, Maria risked her life to save Shadow's and sent him here to Earth. I don't even know why he would join G.U.N. after that."

"What about your family? What happened to them?"

"Have you two decided on anything?" The waiter came back before Ashley could answer.

"Yes, two small salads and two glasses of water." Ashley answered. The waiter nodded, took the menus and walked back inside.

"How did you-"

"You're too predictable."

"Oh." Nazo mentally smacked himself in the the back of the head. "So what happened to them?"

"My mother and father were both murdered." Ashley said, letting her head hang. "It happened four years ago, when I was 8 years old. I don't remember the entire thing but I remember that a fire burned the house and that my father and mother were burned too. I saw a shadow hover over them, but I knew right away that it was hedgehog. I don't exactly remember what happened next, but I some how ended up in the forest close by. Since then, I spent four years of trying to find out who killed them and four years of being alone. Then a few months ago, I came here and ran into Shadow and Sonic."

"And here you are, learning how to control Chaos Blast while driving Shadow nuts?"

"Yeah, giving him a bit of hell." Nazo couldn't help but chuckle at that.

The waiter came back with thier food and drinks. After he left, the two hedgehog's ate in silence. A few times, Nazo would look at Ashley, but she would be only looking at her food. _"Poor girl. At such a young age, losing your family must be pretty hard."_ Nazo thought, hoping that Ashley would reply. She didn't, she just kept eating. _"I can understand how it is to be alone for a long time."_

Nazo couldn't help but feel sympathy for the 12 year old hedgehog. It didn't take long for both of them to finish eating. Ashley payed for their lunch and they were on their way.

They walked throughout the town, Nazo felt like Ashley was tour guide since its been a long time the ghostly hedgehog last visited the city. The two were very silent, until they came to a flower shop. Ashley immedietly looked at a white flower that wasn't bloomed yet. "I thought that they were gone for good." Ashley said.

"What flower is it?" Nazo asked.

"It's a very rare flower." Ashley said. "People say that the flower won't bloom until a person gives it to his lover, but the lover has to except it before the flower could bloom." Ashley then walked away from the shop and Nazo soon followed. "My father gave it to my mother as a present before they got married." Ashley said in sadness.

Nazo could see that a single tear rolled down her cheek. "All this talk about you parents is giving you memories, isn't it?"

"Yeah, some of it I wish would last forever." Ashley then stopped in her tracks and her head hung. "I miss them so much." Her body started shaking as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Nazo walked up to her side and held her hand. Ashley looked at him in surprise and thought that she saw someone other than Nazo.

"I'm sure you do, but they'll be watching you no matter what happens. Besides, you lasted four years of being alone and you're still here. I've never met a girl that could be as strong as you."

"Really?"

"You bet. You have strong powers that could make you an army in one body, but I can make you stronger to make sure that the person who killed your family will regret living"

"But how?

"Next time Shadow goes on a long mission, stop by the forest and I'll teach you some of my techiques. I'm sure they'll come in handy when you face that hedgehog again." Before Nazo could say more, was given a tight hug from the ocean hedgehog.

"Thank so very much! I promise I'll repay you for it." Ashley said in a cheery tone. By the hug, Nazo felt a blush and his heart was beating faster.


End file.
